Gone Gone Gone
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: No matter what happened. She would love Rachel long after she was gone. Set in Senior Year. Slight AU. Finchel broke up junior year.


Gone Gone Gone

I OWN NOTHING :D

**Bold is Quinn Singing**

_Slanted is for flashbacks_

This is so so so stupid. This is going to get me killed or possibly slapped or god willing a girlfriend. Oh god. Oh god. Please Mr. Shue forget. Please come on 10 more minutes till I can forget about doing this. Please-

"Quinn! I almost forgot! You had something prepared didn't you?" Mr. Shue asks so hopefully that I instantly know I can't back out. God damn conscious.

I can see everyone's heads turn to face me and I know I'm done for now. OH god Rachel is looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. If I don't do anything I'll be questioned by her and everyone will be pissed...but...if I go through with it. Shit Shit Shit god damn it Quinn maybe I could-

"Quinn? Are you ok?" Crap now everyone is looking at me. They will kill me if I back out now. Oh crap Rachel looks worried.

What if she freaks out? Oh my God what if she walks away. Damn those freaking doe eyes. And her damn perfect smile...and her legs..and...

Damn it Quinn they are waiting!

"Uh yeah. Yeah sorry uh...I-I have a song to sing for someone really special. A-And I really really hope they like it..." Stuttering. Freaking fantastic. Even San is trying not to laugh at me. Everyone looks really amused and Rachel looks so damn confused. Great just great.

I quickly run down the risers and trip on the peg of Artie's wheelchair. I fall face first and can here Santana cracking up behind me. Bitch. I quickly stand back up and brush off Mr. Shue's helping hand. I'm almost positive I'm bright red as everyone asks if I'm ok.

Santana is still laughing as I give her a cold stare as Brittany whispers harshly in her ear. I instantly see her smile drop and her cheeks turn bright red. She instantly stops laughing and folds her arms across her chest.

I see Puck make a whipping notion behind her back and I can't help, but laugh.

As soon as I look at everyone else still looking at me though I instantly flush and remember I still have to sing. Crap. I run over to the side and whisper to the band the song we had been rehearsing for the past week. They all smile and nod as they get into position.

I send up a prayer to whoever is willing to listen up there that this doesn't fail.

Soon the all to familiar guitar strings pick up and I can see everyone in the room smile. However the only smile I'm focusing on is the very shy one a certain brunette is sending me.

_**When life leaves you high and dry**_

_**I'll be at your door tonight**_

_**If you need help**_

_**If you need help**_

_I remember when Rachel chocked at her NYADA audition. I remember getting the broken hearted call from Kurt saying she wasn't talking to anyone and that she hasn't left her house all weekend. Then of course I remember knocking on her door with vegan ice cream, tissues, and a blue ray copy of Funny Girl in hand._

_**I'll shut down the city lights**_

_**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg, and bribe**_

_**To make you well**_

_**To make you well**_

_It was right after I had had Beth that i found out Rachel had a cold and wasn't in school. The entire day was spent searching for everyone in Glee Club to find out who was suppose to drop off Rachel's homework. _

_Then the rest of the day may or may not have consisted of me lying to Finn to give me Rachel's work, bribing Puck with the cheerio's locker room key to give me Rachel's address, and finally begging/threating Santana to drive to Rachel's house to bring her, her work and some homemade vegan noodle soup._

_**When enemies are at your door **_

_**I'll carry you away from war **_

_**If you need help**_

_**If you need help**_

_It was Senior Year when it happened._

_"What the hell are you doing?" A group of new freshman cheerios are around Rachel's locker holding Big Gulps of every color. At least most of them have the decency to look terrified. Then of course one ballsy one has to step up and look indifferent._

_"We are filling this loser's locker with slushies, what the hell does it look like?" _

_I may not have been a cheerio anymore but nobody talked to The HBIC like that. I raised a single eyebrow and was about to retort when i felt someone come up right by my right side._

_"Oh I knows I did not just hear you talk to Q that way." The grin was wiped right off the girls face when she saw Santana right by my side._

_"All of you are new so let me make this very clear. Berry. Is. Off. Limits. K? This little pathetic stunt to try and get on our good side is about to all yall's asses kicked Lima heights style " Some of the more intimidated girls were taking small step backs. You didn't have to be a genius to know you were dead if you were on Santana's bad side._

_Suddenly__ Satan's..-SANTANA's voice becomes sickeningly sick as she gives each of the girl's a cruel smile._

_"Now throw those slushies in your faces." I see all their eyes widen and some even look like they are ready to protest when San takes one step towards them all. Immediately the hallway is full of Rainbow slush and 7 colorful cheerios are running towards the bathroom across the hall. _

_San takes one look around at the staring crowd before shouting "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT"_

_Safe to say Rachel was safe from now on and I owed San one._

_**Your hope dangling by a string**_

_**I'll share in your suffering**_

_**To make you well **_

_**To make you well**_

_I walked straight into Rachel's house and didn't even bother knocking. The Berry men didn't even bother me a second glance as I said hello and took Rachel's tray up to her room. It had been the same for the past week I would come right from school and take care of Rachel. After the second day they stopped trying to stop me._

_I walk into Rachel's room and see her curled up in a ball sniffling into her wad of tissues._

_"Quiiiiinnnn" She whines. This had also become a daily habit._

_"Quinn I am not willing to let you be exposed to these blasted germs" Achoo "While our friendship has become stronger over the past year I am seriously concerned for your wellbeing an-" I instantly cut her off and put the spoonful of medicine in her mouth. Silencing any further protest as she starts gagging on the artificial grape gunk._

_**Give me reason to believe**_

_**That you would do **_

_**The same for me**_

I snap out of my flash backs and look back at the choir room. I take a moment to look around the room and notice everyone giving me encouraging smiles and wide grins as they sing back up. Then I see Rachel and she looks so...happy. Suddenly my confidence returns and I'm dancing around the room as I pull others up to join me.

_**And I would do it for you (For you)**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on **_

_**I'll Love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you (For you)**_

Suddenly I'm back in my memory as I think back

_I remember the first time we had ever fought back in sophomore year. I saw her watching me and Finn argue by my locker and felt my heart flutter. Even if she was only interested because Finn was involved I still counted this as a good thing for me. I had her attention_

_"Eavesdrop much?" Crap that wasn't suppose to happen._

_After a slight verbal argument and watching her get slushied by Puck I have to turn in the other direction and cover my mouth as tears threaten to fall. _

_Even when she was covered in ice and looked like she was furious she was still so adorable._

_**You will never sleep alone **_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_**And long after you're**_

_**Gone Gone Gone**_

_It was junior year and Finn and her were having a bad night...again. I offered to stay with her for the night. She didn't even know that the next morning she was wrapped around me with her head in my neck and her arms curled around my body. I admired her face and her light snoring as I chuckled. She would never forgive me if I dared bring up the fact that she is a snorer._

_**When you fall like a statue**_

_**I'm gonna be there to catch you**_

_**Put you on your feet**_

_**You on your feet**_

_We were at booty camp when the incident happened. Finn honestly didn't mean to but the freaking oaf literally had two left feet. One minute we are step step twirling and the next Rachel is getting socked in the face by Finnocence himself._

_"Oh my god Rach I-I'm so sorry!' Finn is already leaning down to help, but before anybody can comprehend anything I'm on the ground with Rachel pulling her to her feet. _

_"Come on Berry let's get you to the nurse. We can pick up some ice an-" My voice trails off as I lead her out of the auditorium. Leaving behind the slack jawed glee clubbers and teacher in the silence._

_**And if your well is empty**_

_**Not a thing will prevent me**_

_**Tell me what you need **_

_**What do you need**_

_'Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love. Can anybody find me? Somebody to lo-o-o-o-ve!" _

_My phone blares right next to my head as i unceremoniously fall flat on my ass out of my bed. _

_Who the hell calls 2 in the morning?_

_I pick up my cell and can hear the sniffling on the other end. I instantly soften and answer quietly._

_"Rachel? Rae are you ok?"_

_"Qu-Quinn? I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to wake you like this. B-But I had a nightmare An-And Finn never wakes up when I call an- an"_

_"Rachel Rach calm down I'm not mad at all im on my way"_

_Im already pulling out of my driveway when I hear Rachel whisper "Thank you"_

_**I surrender honestly**_

_**You've always done the Same**_

_**For me**_

I look up and see Rachel dancing with Artie and remember when I was in my wheelchair...how...how she always made me feel included in the dance numbers like she is doing with Artie now.

_**So I would do it for you (for you)**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you (For you)**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_**And long after you're **_

_**Gone Gone Gone**_

_So many memories run through my mind now. Rachel and I when we went to the Park with San and Britt to feed the ducks. Or when we shared her bed during the Glee Girl's night sleepover. And when we had an entire musical movie marathon by ourselves after she had her tonsils removed._

I look up and see Rachel is now moving to sit on the piano and I decide the next part is perfect to add a little bit of charm to.

I quickly run over and jump onto the piano. Sundress be damned I pick up Rachel's hand and hold it in between both of mine as I look right into her warm chocolate eyes.

_**You're my backbone**_

_**You're my corner stone**_

_**You're my crutch **_

_**When my legs stop moving**_

_Flashes of her helping me in my chair. Of when she insisted that she come with me to physical therapy._

_When she refused to let me miss the midnight premiere of the Avenger's because she knew comic book hero's were my secret obsession. When she almost got in a fist fight with the usher there for not letting my wheelchair pass. Then claimed he was being discriminative towards the daughter of two gay men and threatened to sue...then getting myself and herself lifetime free popcorn passes for any lima theatre._

_**You're my head start**_

_**You're my rugged heart**_

_**Your the pulse that I've always needed**_

_I'm sitting in front of Puck and Finn and I'm practically in tears as I try to ask them for their forgiveness. Puck was fine, but Finn was quiet. He was just staring at me blankly with sad eyes. My heart broke for the poor boy. Am I really this much of a monster. How can I hurt this innocent boy. _

_"Finn I need to know you are ok with this please I-I didn't mean to e-ever hurt you-" I'm cut off by a big bear hug from Finn as he shushes me. He lifts my head and gives me one of those big dopey smiles._

_"How could I be mad when you're in love with my best friend. This makes you, me, and puck like lez bros!" He gives Puck a high five as I laugh into his chest_

_"Just take care of her K baby Mama?" I nod my head at Puck and continue to cry and laugh into Finn's chest._

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_After my accident The first thing I woke up to was a sobbing Rachel calling in the nurses and brushing the hair from my face. They had to physically remove her from my room because she refused to leave my side._

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_We were on her kitchen trying to make a surprise cake for her father's 30__th__ wedding anniversary. Only to end up getting in an ingredients fight._

_She threw flour. I threw an egg._

_She poured milk on me. I dumped batter in her hair._

_She slipped in on the floor. I slipped right after her and started tickling her mercilessly._

_That's the scene her fathers came home to and that's the photo that was taken two seconds later. And it is the photo currently sitting by my bedside table._

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_I looked at Rachel's father's with the most serious and hopeful expression I had ever had as I begged them to answer her._

_"Yes Quinn you have our blessing. You can ask Rachel out"_

_**Like a drum my heart never stops beating**_

_Rachel is curled into my side as she tells me all about her dreams of New York. With ever part of the Dream I keep imagining myself right next to Rachel supporting her all the way. Forever_

_**For you (For you)**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you (For you)**_

_**You will never sleep alone**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

Rachel is looking at me with tears in her eyes as the song continues and the rest of the members break into a choreographed dance with the right turns and jumps.

What I didn't know was that the only one she was watching was me.

_**For you (For you)**_

_**Baby I'm not moving on**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_**For you (For you)**_

_**You will never sleep alone**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_I can suddenly see everything in our future. I see Rachel getting her first role on the stage. Her becoming the biggest name in broadway. Her coming home to two maybe three kids after a busy rehearsal. And then her joining me in the kitchen as we kiss and set the table._

_I see us as little old ladies holding hands as we play with our grandkids. _

_I just can see us._

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum baby don't stop beating**_

_**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you**_

The rest of the glee club goes back to their seats in each riser and softly harmonize the last words with me as i sit on a chair in front of the piano before Rachel

_**And long after you're Gone Gone Gone**_

_**I'll love you long after you're**_

_**Gone Gone Gone**_

Everyone cheers and stands for my performance, but all I can see is Rachel. I look at her with as much love I can possibly give another person and bite my lip in anxiety. Rachel has tears rolling down her cheeks as she slowly stands up and pulls me from my chair. Everyone waits a moment before they hear her release a teary eyed laugh and whisper.

"I'll always love you too Quinn Fabray"

She pulls me into a searing kiss as I pull my hands up to her face as i wipe away her tears of joy.

In my mind I can hear the far away sounds of Finn and Puck hooting, Santana catcalling, Brittany and Kurt shrieking with Mercedes and Tina, Artie praising Jesus. And just about everyone awwing at us.

But none of that matters because I finally have what I have needed for so long. And I plan on loving her long after we are both gone.


End file.
